1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing of integrated network devices such as integrated network switches configured for switching data packets between subnetworks.
2. Background Art
Local area networks use a network cable or other media to link stations on the network. Each local area network architecture uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface devices at each network node to access the network medium.
Switched local area networks are encountering increasing demands for higher speed connectivity, more flexible switching performance, and the ability to accommodate more complex network architectures. For example, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,335 discloses a network switch configured for switching layer 2 type Ethernet (IEEE 802.3) data packets between different network nodes; a received layer 2 type data packet may include a VLAN (virtual LAN) tagged frame according to IEEE 802.1p (802.1D) protocol that enables the network switch to perform more advanced switching operations. For example, the VLAN tag may specify another subnetwork (via a router) or a prescribed group of stations.
Light emitting diode (LED) interfaces are incorporated into integrated network devices such as an integrated network switch to drive LEDs for visual indications of network events occurring in the switch, for example, port transmit activity, port receive activity, port speed (10 Mbps or 100 Mbps) congestion at a port, a self test event, etc. In order to test the function of the LED interface, typically, an emulator is provided to send data packets to a network switch under test in such a manner to have the logic of the network switch cause activation of the LED. This testing procedure may be costly and time consuming in that this procedure requires actually sending and receiving data packets merely to turn the LED on and off.
There is a need to test the light emitting diode (LED) interface of an integrated network device without sending data packets to the network device for activation of the LED.
This and other needs are attained by the present invention, where a method for testing the light emitting diode interface of an integrated network device includes sending a signal to the integrated network device to set a configuration register in the integrated network device to cause operation of the selected light emitting diode, independent of network events.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus configured for testing a light emitting diode interface of an integrated network device. The apparatus includes an integrated network device having a register and logic for generating LED outputs based on detected network events and stored configuration register values. A light emitting diode is associated with the configuration register. A processor is configured to send a signal to the integrated network device to directly set the configuration register to cause operation of a light emitting diode, independent of the network events.
Hence, a light emitting diode associated with an integrated network device such as a network switch can be tested without sending data packets to the network device and bypassing the logic of the network device by directly causing operation of the light emitting diode.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed in the appended claims.